Schlacht von Falleen
Eigenübersetzung von: “''The city is ours, General, except for one fortress. We can't get past its shields.” Die '''Schlacht von Falleen' war eine Schlacht, die während der Klonkriege auf dem Planeten Falleen stattfand. Der Droiden-General Grievous befahl seinen Truppen die Landung auf dem Planeten und die Zerstörung einer Stadt, in der der königliche Palast stand. Da dieser jedoch von einem starken Schutzschild geschützt wurde, gelang keine direkte Zerstörung des Gebäudes. Die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress infiltrierte den Palast und nahm mithilfe Graf Dookus den König fest. Der Schlachtverlauf Eigenübersetzung von: “''And now, your highness, you shall lower this temple's shields and cede your world to our noble cause.” Nachdem der Droiden-General Grievous mit einer Flotte separatistischer Schiffe aus dem Hyperraum sprang, befahl er den Angriff auf dem Heimatplaneten der Falleen. Dazu landeten C-9979 Landungsschiffe auf der Oberfläche des Planeten und setzten mehrere B1-Kampfdroiden-Einheiten ab, die mit dem Angriff begannen. Um flächendeckenden Schaden anzurichten, wurden [[Hyänen-Klasse Droiden-Bomber|''Hyänen-Klasse Bomber]] ausgesandt, die die Stadt in Schutt und Asche legten.The Fall of Falleen Die republikanischen Truppen unter der Leitung von acht Jedi, unter anderem Lobis Lobin, Kydra und Tafasheel Arkan, setzten sich gegen die Invasoren zur Wehr, doch bezahlten dafür mit ihrem Leben.Wilder Raum (Roman) miniatur|links|''Ventress'' infiltriert den Palast. Obwohl die gesamte Stadt vernichtet worden war und immer mehr Truppen landeten, war der Palast des Königs von Falleen noch unversehrt. Grund hierfür war ein starker Schild, der das Gebäude vor dem Bombardement und anderen Angriffen abgeschirmt hatte. Als der Sith-Lord Graf Dooku auf dem Planeten landete, schickte er die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress auf die Mission den Palast zu infiltrieren. Tatsächlich gelang es ihr, in das Gebäude einzudringen, doch der König entdeckte ihre Anwesenheit und setzte einige seiner Leibwächter auf die Dunkle Jedi an. Mit schnellen Hieben ihrer beiden Lichtschwerter schaltete sie die Angreifer aus und ebenso einen Droiden, der dem König die Daten des Kampfes übermittelte. Nachdem Ventress alle Leibwächter getötet hatte, erschien hinter ihr der König von Falleen mit gezückter Blasterpistole. Der Falleen bemerkte allerdings nicht, dass Graf Dooku hinter ihm erschienen war, der plötzlich sein Lichtschwert zündete und den König bedrohte. Mit dem Schwert an des Königs Hals befahl Dooku dem Falleen seine Schilde zu senken, damit die Konföderation vollkommene Kontrolle über den Planeten erhalten konnte. Nachwirkungen Nach dem Sieg der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme über den Planeten ließ Droiden-General Grievous von Falleen ab und steuerte mit seiner Flotte weiter in Richtung des Both-Systems, des Heimatsystems der Bothaner. Dort angekommen, erwartete ihn bereits eine kleine Streitmacht der Republik, angeführt vom Jedi-General Anakin Skywalker, die die separatistische Flotte zuerst mit Sternenjägern angriff. Nachdem die feindliche Flotte in das Asteroidenfeld gesteuert war, attackierten mehrere AT-TEs die Flotte, die aus Fregatten der Munificent-Klasse bestand, von hinten, sodass der Droiden-General überrascht wurde. Im weiteren Verlauf wurde die gesamte Flotte der angreifenden Schiffe vernichtet und Grievous floh. Quellen *''The Clone Wars'' – The Fall of Falleen * *''The Clone Wars'' – Wilder Raum Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Legends en:Battle of Falleen es:Batalla de Falleen (Guerras Clon) nl:Battle of Falleen